Self Abuse
by SillyLesbianPanda
Summary: Bored with himself, Lucius finds Severus in the library, crying. He becomes interested in Severus, and begins pursuing a friendship. But when he finds that Severus is attracted to men, how will things progress? Changed to SS x RL but still with SS x LM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anything else to do with Harry Potter. Please enjoy.

----------------

"You shouldn't let them get away with this, Snape." Lucius sat back on his heels. The library was nearly empty, two giggling ravenclaw second years in the opposite corner and of course Madame Pince Glaring at all of them behind a book she was examining. Lucius tried not to look at her, something about the woman was just repulsive.

"I don't let them!" Severus sniffed, the sound vibrating loud in his long nose. He gripped his forearm, Lucius knew of the scars that ran down it. Bloody half breed, he had half a mind to put the blasted thing out of his misery.

"I don't believe that at all. How could you not? It's just those two blood traitors, their pet werewolf, and their crazed fanboy. You had more skill than all of them combined the moment you walked in the school. I know it. You will not prove me wrong."

Snape turned his head, greasy black hair falling around his face. Lucius couldn't see him scowling, but he felt the heat of it none the less.

"Why do you even care, Malfoy? What am I to you?" Snape snapped.

"An asset. And a friend."

Severus laughed bitterly. "A friend, eh? When did this happen?"

Lucius put a hand on his shoulder. Severus sank back slightly away from the touch, and lifted his head. Lucius looked into the dead black eyes.

"I don't know."

"Surprise surprise. You wouldn't even care if the dark-lord..." Lucius placed a slender had over Severus' mouth, silencing him.

"You will not talk of him here, if you have any sense of self preservation at all, Snape." Lucius hissed. "But you are partly right. I never would have taken notice of you if _he_ hadn't been involved. But, you have proven to be interesting, and helpful to me personally. I do think of you as a friend." Lucius smiled, widening the grin when Snape's eyes narrowed. "Don't say you don't think of me fondly."

Snape sighed, sinking further onto the floor. "It doesn't matter."

"It does. And next time those bastard Griffindores come after you, I'll personally make sure they regret it."

Lucius noticed he'd started rubbing circles into the younger man's back. He quickly pulled away, gaining a strange look from Severus.

"Lucius, I..."

"Library's CLOSED! GET OUT!" Madame Pince screeched.

When Lucius looked up he found himself alone with the haggish librarian. Rather than stay and be bitched at and threatened, he leisurely made his way back to the common room.

He smiled to himself as a group of girls giggled and waved to him. He didn't know why they even tried, it was well known he was engaged to Narcissa Black. He sighed. While he had no real problem with Narcissa, she was boring, as where most of the pureblood girls. Sheltered, and vain. They did what they were bred to, have children for their husbands and not much of anything else. Look pretty. It was so trivial.

His mind drifted back to Snape. Now that little bastard was amusing. Angry, shy, poor, awkward, all things Lucius was foreign too. He would become friends with him, if not only to amuse himself. Lucius looked to his pocket watch. Almost 8. He entered the common room, greeted by the Lestrange brothers.

"Want to go down to the lake Lucius?" Rodolphus chuckled.

"No. I have business to attend to, my friend." Lucius brushed him off. Rodolphus shrugged, returning the previous conversation with his brother. Maneuvering past a group of second years, he made his way up to the third year boys' dorm room.

Everything was dark green and cold, despite the drapes hung across the stone walls of the dungeon.

"Oh Snape, m'boy." Lucius cooed. He heard movement behind the curtains of one of the large four posted beds. He pulled it back, uncovering a glaring, shirtless Snape.

"What the hell do you want?" Snape sneered, covering his painfully thin chest with the large forrest green quilt.

"Aww Snape, you don't have to be shy." Lucius pulled the quilt out of his hands, eyes searching the exposed skin. He was mildly disgusted by how thin Severus was, and slightly horrified by the scars. Some looked to be burn marks, probably from a cigarette. "What the hell happened to you?"

"None of your business."

"Tell me." Lucius tried to looked caring and thoughtful.

"Bugger off."

"Hmph. I guess I won't invite you to spend the night in my room, instead of this crowded dorm." While the dorm wasn't even close to crowded, Lucius knew how much Snape hated being around his peers.

"What?"

"I was getting lonely in my private room, you did know I had a private room, didn't you? Well, I thought it would be a good way to bond." Lucius snickered.

Snape's expression was sour at best. "....you're sick, you know that don't you?"

"Perhaps. Now tell me what happened."

Severus glared, thinking it over. His tongue moved inside his mouth, as if he'd find an acceptable answer somewhere in his teeth.

"My dad." He looked away. Lucius looked into his black eyes, realizing that was all he was going to get.

"You really are an unlucky thing, aren't you?"

Severus got up, grabbing a shirt. He fumbled with it, then slipped it over himself. Lucius looked at the patching on it.

"When's your birthday Snape?"

"January 9th." Severus looked him over suspiciously.

Lucius mock gasped. "I missed it?!? Well then, I'll have to buy you a new wardrobe to make up for it."

"You're getting crazier by the second."

Lucius laughed. "You have no idea. Boredom begets insanity."

Snape went through the small dresser at the foot of his bed, pulling out clothing for the next day. "Boredom? With all the money your family has?"

Lucius scoffed. "Kid, I have everything I could want. I'll never need to work as long as I live, and even if I do, it won't matter. I'm extremely bored."

"And you're using me to fix it?"

"Maybe. Get your shit and let's leave already."

------------------------

Lucius smiled tapping a brick in an dead end corridor of the dungeons. The large stones sprang away from the site, revealing a black iron door.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Head Boy's room, Mr. Snape." Lucius gave a bowing gesture, the door opened, and Severus walked into the room, eyes never leaving his host.

The room was much more pleasant than that of the other boys, a small sitting area with dark wooden coffee table, and a dark leather love seat and chair. The room was illuminated by the same lanterns as the dungeon. A grand king sized bed was on the wall opposite the living area, two doors on the wall between, to the bathroom and a closet. The bathroom was a smaller version of the prefect bathroom, though it was still huge for a lone bather.

"Hmpf." was the only reaction given by the third year, his face blank.

"Like it, do you?" Lucius smirked.

"Where do I sleep?"

"Hmmm. In the bed."

Severus eyed Lucius. "Where will you sleep then?"

"In the bed."

Severus' look was slightly horrified.

Lucius giggled inwardly. Amusing indeed. "The Dark Lord needs us to trust each other, does he not?"

"...I suppose. I don't know why I even joined him sometimes." Severus dropped his clothing, glaring at nothing in particular.

Lucius scowled. "What do you mean? We need to keep magic in the wizarding community, not in the hands of filthy mudbloods and halfbloods. It'll turn us all into filthy squibs."

"I know. No one hates muggles and their like more than me. But sometimes, it's almost not worth it."

"Oh? Well, you have time to adjust. The Dark Lord won't want much with you until after graduation. He has no use for children."

"I am no child!"

Lucius praised himself for inviting this boy into his room. "I see. Well, if you are not a child, surely you would enjoy a drink with me?"

Severus bit his lip. Lucius found his eyes tracing the boy's mouth. He snapped out of his trance as quickly as he went into it.

"Well, Snape?"

"Sure."

"Good man!"

Lucius walked over to the sitting area, conjuring two glasses of deep plum colored wine. "This is some good shit, my friend. Elven, from Greece. About 100 years old."

He offered a glass to Severus, who took into quickly, locking eyes with Lucius. The young man smiled, waiting for his guest to take the first sip.

--------------------------

"Th-they don't care!"

Severus' eyes were glazed. Lucius smiled pleasantly. After the forth glass, Severus had began to spill his guts out. His muggle father's horrible abuse, his crumbling friendship with Lily Evans, his horrible encounter with the werewolf. He currently was on the topic of the little group of Griffindores that had made a hobby of tormenting him.

"And I wouldn't care! Nuh Uh! But that Black, Black, Black, Black. He has such a pretty bum! Potter too! Nice bum." Lucius spluttered his wine. What the hell?!

"I like the werewolf best though. Mhm, mmmmmmmmmmm..... soft face. Soft lips! I wanna kisssssssssssss..." Severus was nearly falling out of his chair. Lucius went to help him up. He grabbed Snape under his skinny arms, hoisting him up. Severus looked at him curiously. And then it hit him.

Severus was quick, Lucius would have to give him that. He didn't even notice falling to the floor. All he could register was the boy on top of him, wetly kissing him. The mixture of saliva and wine was interesting, but the kiss was sloppy and unrehearsed.

Soon all movement above Lucius stopped. He opened his eyes, wondering absently when he had closed them. His looked over Snape's pale face. The tip of his nose was bright pink, his eyelids closed softly. Lucius watched him breath for a few moments before sliding out from under him.

"You really are something kid." Lucius chuckled to himself. Never would he have guessed Snape was homosexual, or at least bi. But being attracted to his tormentors? He was setting himself up for abuse and general hurt.

He half dragged, half carried Severus to his bed, tucking him in lightly. He ran a hand over the younger boy's sweaty face, smiling a little when Severus shuddered.

He then went to his closet and brought out a pillow and quilt for himself. He settled down on the love seat.

"'nite Snape." With a wave of his wand Lucius put out the torches and fell into a restless sleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Harry Potter series or its characters. I just borrow them for my own twisted fantasies.

------

Severus sighed, enjoying the rush of air leaving his chest. He lay back on the blanket he had taken from Lucius' room. He wouldn't be happy when he woke up alone, but Severus found himself not caring. His head pounded, he absently tried to figure out what made him drink that much.

He took a deep breath. The lake gave off the best scent early in the morning, it smelled like life. The good parts of life, being calm and content. He smiled at nothing. Severus wished he could draw, or sculpt, or anything artsy, just to capture the lake. Being alone here, or with Lily when she found time for him, was the only thing he truly loved. It was entertaining, making new potions, or hexes, even using them on Black and Potter, but this serenity was wonderful.

Black and Potter. He never knew why they had hated him. Maybe because he had been very small and timid the first year. Maybe just because he was Slytherin. Whatever the reason, he was all too quick to hate them right back. Maybe he shouldn't have. Maybe they all could have been friends. The maybes went on forever, Severus knew the wondering did him no good. But the lakeshore lent itself to wondering about the past, and the future. Severus shuddered, the future was bleak. He was loosing Lily, and getting to caught up in the Dark Arts. The whole thing made him sick, but he couldn't stay away. He had to push himself, and normal everyday magic wouldn't allow for him to unlock his full potential.

It all just came back to Lucius Malfoy. Severus knew he shouldn't trust him, but the offer of friendship was too appealing. Loneliness was a great weakness of his. His mother, she had relived some it. So did his father, when he wasn't drunk. But after his mother had killed herself, the selfish bitch, Tobias was rarely sober.

The pounding in his head came back to Severus' attention. Never again. He'd never drink again. He was better than that.

"Snape! I knew I'd find you here!" Lucius called out, about a dozen yards away. The young man jogged up to Severus, smiling broadly. "Couldn't wait for me, now? Impatient." He sat down next to Severus on the coarse blanket. Severus blushed as their thighs brushed together.

"How's your head?" Lucius' gray eyes twinkled.

"It's… not great." Severus looked away, ashamed to mention his pain. He found a small bottle being pressed into his hand.

"Ah, this will help, I think. A mild sobering potion." Malfoy patted his back.

Severus uncorked the small blue glass bottle, the liquid inside was a metallic pink and smelled putrid. Snape closed his eyes, and push the bottle as far as it would go into his mouth, as to avoid tasting the potion. He recognized it vaguely, but had never looked into potions like this, he hadn't any need to.

He coughed as the potion trickled down his throat. "Thanks." He muttered, handing back the empty bottle.

"Of course, what are friends for?" Lucius patted him on the back. Severus watch Lucius take to the view out of the corner of his eye. A tranquil smile slowly spread across the older boy's face.

"You really have a beautiful spot here, Snape. Come here often?"

"Kinda. I used to come here quite a bit… with Lily." Severus whispered the last bit forlornly, every tiny bit of previous joy draining from his pale face.

"Hmm. She's a beautiful Muggleborn. How did you ever become friends with her?"

It was a simple question, but it brought so many emotions into Severus' mind. "She was playing, with her sister, awful girl, on the muggle playing ground. Do you know what those are?"

"Yeah, I've seen them before."

"Well, she was playing on the monkey bar set, the horizontal ladder, and she fell. But she didn't fall all the way, just hovered an inch or so above ground before touching down. That's when I knew she was a witch, like me. You see, I grew up in a poorer muggle neighborhood, Spinner's End. The people are decent enough for muggles, but they keep to themselves. While not violent, or thieving, they're miserable people, I never tried to make friends with any of those sad muggle children…. Until Lily. She may have had magic, but she was a muggle at heart. I suppose everyone is a victim of their surroundings. I just, well, watched her for awhile. Greeting people has never been… a skill of mine."

Malfoy snorted happily earning a scowl from Snape. "But eventually she saw me. I never really hid, but I tried to stay out of her way. I immediately explained to her what she was, for months she thought I was joking. But then, one day, I managed to make a flower grow twice its size in a few seconds." Severus smiled to himself.

"We spent all the time we could together. We came to Hogwarts together. We did our first weeks of homework together. But Lily, she started making new friends, I did not. I was still her favorite; I'd like to think I still am from time to time. We're growing apart." Severus' smile turned bitter.

"I see." Lucius sighed. "You could make friends too. The boys, and girls, in your house would love to meet you. You're start and not unpleasant to be around. You're going places, Snape."

"Am I?"

They sat in silence for a few moments. It was calm, but stiff. Had they been closer the quiet may have been comforting, but this was not so.

"Hey, Snape."

"What." Snape's voice was flat and quiet. Lucius considered whether or not he should bring up last night.

"Last night, when you were shit-faced," Snape winced, "you said, well, that you were attracted to… Black and Potter. And that Lupin kid."

Severus closed his eyes, wishing to be anywhere else. "….did I…" It was neither a question or statement. Lucius put and arm around Severus.

"Yeah, you did. Are you, y'know, funny?"

"Funny?"

"As in, homosexual?"

Snape chewed on his bottom lip. "I've never been sexually attracted to a girl. But, having no experience either way, I really don't know."

Lucius squeezed the younger boy. "Yeah you do. Who do you have wet dreams about? Who do you wank to?"

Sverus sighed. "Usually Lupin… dreams I mean. I don't… wank."

"Not ever?"

"No."

"Try it sometime."

Snape snorted. "Where?"

"In bed."

"With those other boys in there? I think not."

"C'mon. I'm sure they do, without you even noticing."

Severus choked on air. The idea of his roommates wanking while he was right there… it was odd. Very, very odd.

"I'm serious. And, maybe you should make a move on that kid."

Severus glared at Lucius. "Oh, I'm sure that would go bloody well! 'Hello there Remus, I know your friends want me dead and that you're probably straight, but I think we should hold hands and walk around the school, and maybe find a corner to snog in!' Yes, that would go well."

"You never know unless you try."

"But, but I wouldn't want to make a fool out of myself, on the extremely diminutive chance he'd be interested." Snape blushed. "I've never even been kissed."

And with that Lucius grabbed Snape's face, and pushed his lips roughly on the corner of his victims mouth. Snape tried weakly to pushed him off, only to have Lucius bite his bottom lip and shove his tongue quickly inside before pulling back.

"Problem solved. You've been kissed." Malfoy beamed. Snape looked at the ground, eyes moving back and forth rapidly as he digested what had just been done to him.

Lucius pulled him onto his feet. "I say we go get some brekkie before every other idiot gets to the Great Hall." With that Lucius was, and a very flustered moments later, Snape followed him.

------

**Reviews, especially ones that criticize, make updates come faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was about four days since the kiss. Severus was in his Charms class, listening intently to the professor going on about the proper way to flick the wrist while applying minor healing charms. He had his quill charmed to take notes, and was doing so neatly and rapidly. Severus almost smiled when he remembered the fist time he had tried the spell, not only did the quill knock over the inkwell, it ripped through the paper and began drawing genitals and writing rather crude insults at him.

He sat at the top of the class, looking down at the other students. For a moment he allowed himself to look over them. Most were writing furiously, poor stupid gits. A small Ravenclaw boy had fallen asleep in the row ahead of him. And in the same row as the sleeping boy sat Potter, Black, Lupin, and their fan-boy, Severus couldn't remember his name, it was something common, perhaps Bill? No, that wasn't right. Whatever.

Potter and Black were writing on the same piece of paper, conversing over something, they were just far enough away that Snape couldn't read what was written. His eyes came to Lupin. Something was attractive about how clean and proper he looked, hair combed neatly. Snape though it probably smelt nice as well. So different from his own hair. Puberty had not been kind to him, giving him more oil than twelve people needed. Pimples, greasy hair, unpleasant colored skin. He thought maybe this would have made him shower more, he had never put cleanliness high on his list of priorities. But he didn't, mostly because of the scars. And the other boys… had a tendency to make him excited. He got teased enough as it was.

The professor dismissed class. Snape quickly left the room in a jumbled mess of papers and limbs, Malfoy had said he wanted to see him at lunch.

-------

Lucius smiled to himself when he heard panting outside his door and a few knocks. Had Snape really run here? The idea was adorable.

He opened the door with a flick of his wand. Severus scuttled in, dropping his belonging on the coffee table. He sat down and waited for a moment, unsure of what to do.

Lucius smiled at him. He sat down nearly on top of Snape on the couch. "Y'know, you're kinda cute when your face is red." He barely brushed his lips against Severus'.

The other boy pulled back this time, looking quiet flustered. He narrowed his eyes, looking for the best way to respond in his mind.

Lucius laughed. How fun! He should have thought of this years ago. "What's wrong, Snape? Acting like it's the first time we've kissed."

"Well, Malfoy, it is only the seco-"

"Third." Malfoy chuckled.

The redness of Snape's cheeks instantly drained. "Third?"

"Mhm. You kissed me that night, when you were shit-faced. I was nearly afraid you'd do impure things to me." Malfoy almost giggled.

"Oh." Snape looked away, obviously ashamed. "It won't happen again."

"What if I wanted it too, my dear?" Lucius smirked.

"…No, not that. Well, probably that too. I meant… the drinking."

"The drinking?" Lucius cocked his head to the side, frowning slightly.

"Yes." Snape looked hard at the wall, clearly not wanting to elaborate.

Lucius put a hand on each of Severus' shoulders, rubbing them firmly. "Alright. We won't drink again, unless you decide otherwise."

A shudder ran through Severus, he leaned into Lucius' warm touch. "I will not decide otherwise." Lucius nodded, working intently at removing the knots built up in the thin back. Severus' breathing came out in little panting breaths.

"Is this your first backrub, Snape?" Lucius chuckled.

Snape's face became slightly flushed. "No… but I haven't had one in awhile."

"Ah. How am I doing?"

"G-good."

They went on for awhile, Lucius talking absently about the amount of knots in Snape's back, while he was instructed on where to rub next.

They had been silent for a few moments, Lucius almost lulling himself to sleep with the feel of Severus' soft robes, and the gentle heat coming from his slender body.

"He looked good today."

Lucius smiled, instantly knowing who 'he' was. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. His hair. I want to touch it." Snape's voice shook a little.

"Mmm. What's it like?" Lucius rubbed circle in the small of his victim's back.

"It's thick. And clean. It looks coarse, but I like that." Severus almost sounded like he was in a daze. Curious, Malfoy looked over the young man's shoulder. He chuckled to himself, the silly boy was hard.

"What color is it?"

"Mousey brown."

"Nice." Lucius moved his rubbing to Severus' hips. "Have you relieved yourself yet?"

Severus scowled in confusion. "What?"

"Have you wanked?"

Snape bit his lip. "…No."

Lucius moved his mouth so that it almost touched Snape's ear, and whispered. "Would you like me to help?"

Snape tensed, moving away slightly. "I…"

"Just think of him, and his nice hair. I'll do the rest." Lucius smirked.

Severus took a deep breath, hesitating. He turned around to face the older boy. "Alright."

Lucius pulled him onto his lap. "Want to take off your clothes for me?"

"Do I have to?" Snape sounded uncharacteristically unsure. Lucius chuckled again. The boy was so awkward with anything social.

"I'd like it if you did. It might be easier."

Snape stood up, taking a deep breath. He pulled off his tie, then robe. He began to unbutton his shirt.

"Finnish unfastening your shirt, but you can leave it on, along with you knickers, alright."

Snape nodded, and pulled off his pants. His legs were covered in course black hairs, Lucius smiled. "Do you shave yet?"

"Some."

Lucius pulled him onto his lap, so that the young wizard's back was facing him.

"Just think about him, and it'll all happen smoothly from there."

"Just him, that's all I do?"

"Well, you could think about him doing things to you, or yourself doing things to him."

"Things?"

"Mhm. Like licking each other, or maybe tying him down and dripping candle wax on-"

"That's enough! I get the idea." Snape shuddered a little. Lucius reached around, feeling that he was still a little hard. He softly rubbed Snape through his knickers. The boy leaned back fully on Malfoy. His breathing quickened. The older boy pulled the now fully erect cock out of the slit in Snape's grey underpants. He rubbed the head with his thumb, before wrapping his hand firmly around, and pumping at a steady tempo.

Severus almost groaned. The feeling was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He thrust into the hand, picturing it was Remus'. The hand in his mind slowly morphed, growing hairy and gaining sharp claws. He could hear the soft growling of the wolf in his ears, he could feel the excitement. The movements grew faster and fasters, the wolf was impatient. A shiver of pleasure and fear came through the fantasy, if he didn't cum soon, he'd surely be bitten. He pleaded with his own body to orgasm, though he wasn't sure how to. Another furry clawed hand began to rub his nipples, bringing a warm tingling through his body. The pleasure grew into a burning feeling right before he released.

Severus' eyes snapped open. Lucius smiled, magicking away the ejaculate covering his and Snape's spent cock.

"Think you'll be able to handle this yourself next time? As much as I enjoyed this, I'm not exactly gay…"

"Yes! Er, yes, I can handle it."

--------

**Please Review. Even if its just one sentence, I enjoy your comments just as much as I enjoy writing. ^^**

_Author's Note: My original intention was for this to be a Snape/Malfoy slash piece, but my attention has been more on the Remus/Severus stuff lately. I won't tell you if Snape ends up with either of them, or anyone at all, but both pairings will come up in this fic. _


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius smirked to himself. He watched Snape's long knobby hands shake around the thick leather bound book he was pretending to read. His face was white, but the expression was calm and collected. For as young and unsocialized as he was, Lucius had to give his friend credit, when he put his mind to it, he was very good at hiding his emotions, and rapidly getting better. In the few weeks after he'd given Snape the 'friendly hand job' Snape had learned to not even allow himself to become slightly flustered when touched or kissed. Not that Lucius had done either all that much, and it was usually just little teasings. Although unfortunately, no matter how proud Lucius became at his 'little brother figure's' self control, the better he got, the more boring it was to tease him.

But keeping his promise to himself to see that Snape at least try to seduce the scruffy Griffindore, he managed to convince Snape that he should try to talk to him. Which lead to the current situation, Lucius sitting at a table in the library with Snape, who was watching Remus at a table near by out of the corner of an intelligent black eye.

Malfoy leaned across the table and whispered to Snape, "Just go talk to him."

The young man glared at him, flipping the page of his book roughly. "And say what exactly?"

"I dunno. You're a clever lad. Make something up." Lucius snickered. He winked at Snape, licking his lips.

Snape's eyes flickered back to the honey blond sitting oh-so-close to them, yet completely unaware of the conversation about him currently taking place. He was by himself, Potter had been there a few minutes ago, but Black had stolen him away for Quidditch practice or some other brainless, jockish activity. He ran a hand through his short hair, an open copy of _Dragons: Uses Throughout the Ages _lay open on the table.

Snape took a deep breath. "I've read the book he's reading..." He murmured finally, seeing was not not going to be able to back out now.

Lucius smiled. "Good! Make a comment on his taste of literature. Then walk away."

"Walk away?"

"Mhm. I'm not sure if it works on guys, but when you compliment a girl on her make-up, or clothes, something she's picked herself, not something she was born with, and just walk away, she'll become interested. I can't imagine guys would be that much different. He must know you like books, and if you like the book he's reading, he may come over and talk to you about it, it looks like he's taking notes. Maybe he'll ask for help. Either way, it's a start."

Snape nodded. It seemed logical enough. He dog-eared the book he'd been 'reading', got up, adjusted his robes, and walked over to Remus. He concentrated every part of his mind on being nonchalant, looking at some books behind Remus for a few moments, running his forefinger along their spines, before selecting one at random. He began to walk back to Lucius before 'noticing' Remus's book.

"Dragons, eh?" he mumbled, raising a thick black eyebrow. Remus's looked up quickly, almost startled.

"Oh, um, yes. It's a good book. Very interesting, especially for a text book." Remus gave him an half smile.

"Yes, I've read it. Good pick." And Snape was off, almost strutting back to his table. Lucius could hardly contain himself.

"Well, well, well. He'll be putty in your hands in no time." Lucius fought the urge to ruffle his 'project's' lank black hair

Snape snorted. "If you say so."

"And I do. Alright, now I'll leave in a few minutes, wait half an hour. He should come over by then. When you get done with him, come to my room and tell me everything. I'll make the house elves whip up some of that flowery tea you like, and we'll gossip like little girls." Lucius giggled.

"And **I'm** the homosexual." Snape rolled his eyes, going back to his book.

------

Snape looked to a small brass clock on the wall. It had been 24 minutes since Lucius had left. He sighed internally, of course Lupin wasn't interested. Why should he be? Snape was too tall, and too lanky. He was awkward, shy and curt. Lupin's friends hated him. And his face, Snape didn't even want to think about his thin lips and big nose...

"Hey, Sev- I mean Snape. Can I ask you about something?" Remus whispered, standing a foot away from the table Snape was sitting at, the Dragon book in hand. He tried to smile, but seemed very flustered. Snape could imagine why, there was a distinct possibility that he might hex Lupin, as far as the Griffindore knew. Oh how wrong he was...

Snape gave him a once over, trying to seem as cold as possible, despite his nervous joy. "I suppose. I'm not doing much... at the moment."

Remus gave a full, close lipped smile, sitting at the chair across from his peer. "Thank you. Alright, I've been researching calming potions, and I know you're a genius when it comes to potions, and darker creatures, right?"

Snape's eyes widened a little. He hadn't expected to be complimented by this near stranger. "I know more than most."

Remus gave a look of relief. "Awesome. Seriously. Alright, I need a strong, and I mean strong, calming draught. I know you know... about my..."

"Infliction."

"Alright, that's a good word for it." Remus got a little quieter, guilt apparent on his strong, tan face.

"When I said I forgive you in the hospital wing, I meant it." Snape's face softened, he looked into Remus's dark brown eyes.

"Pfft, that's because Madame Pomfrey and the Headmaster were right there. I almost offed you..."

"...No, Black almost offed me. And I would have done the same to him. It's over, Black and I hate each other just as much, though I do... owe Potter for his warnings. I suppose."

Remus chuckled. "Alright. But I will make it up to you... somehow. But anyway, I've been having troubles, containing the wolf around the days leading to and directly after the full moon."

Snape took a swift breath. That was not a good sign, not in the least. The word 'feral' came into mind. I t didn't happen to werewolves often, but Lupin must have been affected at a young age, leaving the disease time to fester in his young, poorly immune body. "Like, how?"

"Anger, panic, libido are all extreme. I almost beat Peter with a cauldron the day after the last full moon."

"A cauldron? What size?" Snape's eyes widened, this was indeed serious if Remus was attacking his own friends.

"Full sized."

"That weighs at least 70 kilos."

"Yeah, I know. You can see why being so angry would be a problem, I get a lot stronger during the time right before and after the full moon. Even with a wand, James could barely hold me back."

"Merlin..."

"Exactly. I know a calming draught is only a quick fix for the symptoms, but I need to do something."

Severus found himself intrigued immensely. He'd never experimented on a case like this. "I'll help you."

Remus's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. We'll make you a strong calming draught, but you need treatment before you end up killing everyone around you." Remus winced, "This could be a breakthrough in werewolf treatment, maybe even lead to a cure."

Remus mouthed 'A cure' a few times before grabbing Snape's long fingered hand in his own calloused one, shaking it roughly with his excitement. He giggled to himself.

"For a Slytherine, you're an awesome person."

"I'll try to take that as a compliment."

"Please do. Merlin, I wish I could tell Sirius and James. I'll never understand the hate between you three. From what Lily says, you're a lot like Sirius, other than the womanizing."

Snape sneered. "Please don't compare me to that rat bastard."

Remus chuckled softly, shaking his head. "I won't."

They sat for a few moments, the conversation sinking in. If they were to solve the little problem Remus was having with his transformations, it meant they'd be seeing a lot of each other. It took every muscle in his body to keep Snape from kissing him there. It wouldn't be hard, he was just across the table. And then Remus's previous statement hit him.

"Lily talks about me?" He said, a hopeful ting to his deepening voice.

"Yeah. I think she misses you... You two were real close, huh?"

Snape nodded, looking at the table. "Yes."

"I can't imagine. If I lost Sirius or James... I think I'd kill myself. You're strong, y'know that?"

"Not as strong as a should be." Snape mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. So, what about that book?"

"Oh! Of course. I read that dragon scales have soothing affects when paired with phoenix blood."

"Yes, they do. We should toy around with that. How much money are you prepared to invest in this?"

Lupin looked off to the side, obviously doing a some serious mental math. "About 40 galleons. That would suck me dry."

"Alright. I may be able to get... and investor to help us out. I'm going to go high and estimate that it will take about 350 galleons by the time we get it right."

Remus whistled. "That's a lot of cash."

"If it works we'll triple that so fast you won't even know what hit you."

"You think?"

"Mhm. You have no idea how many feral werewolves their are, and what the Minstry would do to cure them."

"Feral?" The blood drained from Lupin's face.

"Yes, I believe you're showing the beginning signs, but I'd get a second opinion."

Remus sighed and nodded slowly. "Alright, sweet Jesus... I have to go, meet me here tomorrow after dinner?"

Snape nodded. "Alright."

"Bye then."

"Yeah."

Remus was off. Snape slumped back in his chair. What the bloody hell had he just agreed to? He began to pick up his belongings. It didn't matter, this would allow him to get close to Remus, and maybe even Lily again. Surely helping a halfblood werewolf would show he wasn't as bigoted as he once was.

Man, did he have a good story for Malfoy.

------

**Review. I like writing, but I don't have to post the next chapters, even if I write them, unless I know y'all want more. **

Author's note: Alright, I'm attempting to bring an actual plot into this. Yes, I'm shocked too.

Also, I'm thinking about starting a Metalocalypse (did I spell that even close to right? O.o) fanfic, prolly just a three shot (chapters around 6,000 words). I'm making a Toki rag doll with a friend (so far so bad. ) and was inspired to write some brutal fanfiction. xD It'd be Nathan x Toki. Tell me if you want to give me a prompt for it, I've been having some crazy writer's block. I'd definitely give you credit for your prompt. I'm really itching to write this, but all my ideas are so played out.


End file.
